Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 30\% \times -1 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 30\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 30\% \times -100\% = -30 \% $